Humma
Average Size: 2.5 meters tall Average Mass: 90 kilograms Average Lifespan: 210 years Reproduction: hermaphroditic, viviparous Body Temperature: 38 C PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND STRUCTURE The body of a Humma is pear-shaped with a short, blunt head, no visible neck, narrow shoulders, unusually short arms, a stocky trunk, and wide hips with powerful legs. The face has a muzzle, with both feline and canine features. The body is covered with matted fur, usually dull brown. The hands are hairless. The feet are long and tough. Humma walk on the balls and toes of their feet, which gives them their extra height. They are able to jump an incredible distance. Their short arms can hold a rifle but are not suited for melee weapons. They have evolved with an agile and strong prehensile tail with which they can deliver a sound blow or use a melee weapon. Humma are warm-blooded but they are not mammals; their physiology and life cycle are unique. Young Humma are female. After they have borne a single child (all Humma bear one child in their lifetime) they change into males. When Humma approach 170 years of age they undergo another change into a neuter stage and remain neuter until death. SENSES Humma hearing and sight are equivalent to Human standards. Their sense of smell and touch are not as acute as most of the other races, while their sense of taste is completely dull. This lack of smell and taste, combined with their tough digestive system, means they can eat almost anything that is vaguely edible. SPEECH The Humma language is an ugly one, full of grunts and gutteral noises. It is not an easy language to learn; Vrusk and Ifshnits, particularly, have a difficult time with it. ATTITUDE Most Frontiersmen do not like Humma, and even their fellow Rim dwellers are not overly fond of them. That is fine with the Humma, because they do not care for the other races, either. Humma are rude, crude, lewd, pushy, and arrogant. The only races they enjoy working with are the Yazirians (Humma admire their battle rage) and Osakar (because no one likes them either). Humma evolved from an extremely warlike society. They were welcomed into the Rim System and eventually allied with the UPF because they are much more desirable as allies than enemies. Since the First Sathar War their hatred for the Sathar has run a close second to that of the Ifshnit. This is obvious from the term they use to refer to Sathar: "meat" SPECIAL ABILITIES Spring Charge: A Humma can spring up to 25 meters horizontally from a standing start and, if he lands within 2 meters of an opponent, come to a dead stop and make a melee attack against the opponent, who cannot strike back. The "carousel attack:' a circle of Humma springing from one enemy to another, is a bizarre battle tactic they enjoy using. A Humma can continue this 25-meter spring for up to 10 turns, but then gets winded and cannot use it again for at least 30 minutes. Poison Resistance: Humma are unaffected by any poison that they eat or drink. Prehensile Tail: The tail of the Humma is 2 meters long and has a grip stronger than a Human hand. The tail is capable of holding an item or swinging a melee weapon. When holding an item, the Humma can use its two arms normally. When using the tail to wield a weapon, the Humma must concentrate on it and cannot use its arms to operate anything else. The tail can only wrap around hilts, handles, etc., and cannot throw grenades or operate devices. The tail itself is treated as a rifle butt for damage. It is strong enough to support a Humma's body, but only for a number of turns equal to the Humma's Stamina divided by 10. SOCIETY AND CUSTOMS Humma history is steeped in civil and interspecies war. The Sathar incursions, however, drove the Humma to finally join the Rim Coalition. There is little that they enjoy more than a good brawl. Humma have an almost fatalistic, "it is a good day to die," attitude which not only makes them deadly warriors but leads them to entertain themselves in most illicit fashions. They are carousers without peers. Humma society is feudal with the equivalent of a king (called the Highest One) and royalty (Higher Ones, High Ones, and so forth). The fealty they owe their superiors is a very serious matter with them. Humma are usually named after their forebears or the houses they serve (Glaxchild, Klud of Arius, etc.). The lineage of a Humma is important to him and a source of pride. In the last few decades the pride and honor that Humma have traditionally assigned to feats of war have come to include accomplishments in technical and scientific areas and explorations. There is even a house, Platget, that now sends out its descendants to become Star Law Rangers. Category:Races Category:Zebulon's Guide